dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Organization Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Organization Template rect 0 0 20 20 Organization Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Organization Aliases } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Organization Identity } }} } | Universe }|;}} | }|;|0}}| ;|0}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}| }|;|4}}}} | } }} }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Organization Organization Leader(s) } }} } | Current Members } }} } | Former Members } }} } | Allies } }} } | Enemies } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Formation } }} } | Place of Defunction } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } } | } | History of organization is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} } | Transportation: } }} } | Weapons: } }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } /Appearances | * Appearances of (Chronological)}} * Appearances of * Organization Gallery: /Fan Art | * Fan Art Gallery: }} /Quotes | * Quotations by }} /Images | * Catalogued images featuring }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL ORGANIZATION NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF ORGANIZATION | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | OrganizationLeaders = ORGANIZATION LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF ORGANIZATION | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ O __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Organizations } || Category:Organization Image Needed }} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | }} }|;}} | }|;|0}}]][[Category: }|;|1}}]][[Category: }|;|2}}]][[Category: }|;|3}}]][[Category: }|;|4}}]]|[[Category:]]}} | } }} } | Category: } Organizations }}